nopixelfandomcom-20200215-history
Marcus McCullum
Marcus McCullum is role-played by Deliquescent Description Marcus McCullum is a civilian who knows most of the relatively unknown civilian population in the city. Backstory Marcus is a 32 yr. old male from Auckland, New Zealand. He is argumentative and blunt with his opinions and he suffers from PTSD and hydrophobia. Due to his father’s military style discipline, his early years were turbulent. His childhood resulted in him becoming a neat freak, and a shield for his younger sister, Sophia. His parents, James and Molly McCullum divorced seventeen years ago, and has not seen his father since then. His father was a military officer, working for the country and spending plenty of time away from home and his children. This caused strain on the marriage, and eventually was the cause of the divorce. Sophia, his younger sister, three years his junior, was his only consistent friend during childhood, which culminated in a close relationship between the two as they grew up. Sophia was more of a rebel, and would push the boundaries of the law. Marcus found himself protecting his younger sister throughout their childhood, often taking the brunt of his fathers’ distaste for her rebellious nature, and keeping bullies off her back. As they grew, they pushed each other to strive for their respective goals, Marcus pursuing para-medicine, and Sophia shaking her past rebellious nature and joining the local police force. Marcus then joined the workforce as a paramedic where he spent the last 8 years working. He strived to help those less fortunate, dedicating many hours of his life to charity and volunteer causes over the years. However his world would be thrown upside down one rainy afternoon in April, two years ago. A drunk driver had run a red light at break neck speed, and hit an innocent vehicle passing through the intersection with a catastrophic outcome. Lying on the side of the road was his younger sister, unconscious but breathing. Her blonde hair stained red with blood from the multiple wounds over her body. His mother was already deceased, and lay lifeless next to his sister. Several minutes passed in an instant, as he focused on the job at hand. Once his assessment was complete, he made a heart-breaking realization - his sister would not last to make it back to the hospital. His composure broke, and he held his sister in his arms crying, blubbering incoherently, unable to accept the glaringly obvious fact that she was dying right before his eyes. Moments later she was gone. Marcus took several months to come to terms with the demise of his mother and sister, with bouts of depression, mood swings and apathy being common. He used gambling and smoking cigarettes/marijuana as a crutch, leaning on both to dampen the situation. Marcus has come to Los Santos in search of his father, with his last known whereabouts in the San Andreas area. Recent Events In mid-November, in what was initially presumed to be a vehicle accident, Marcus was found on the floor in Sub-Urban and found to have a piece of metal impaled in the base of his neck. Upon arrival at Pillbox Medical Center, Dr. Choi Zhangsun examined him and rushed him to surgery. The object was removed, and a spinal fracture found. Due to the extensive trauma and blood-loss, Marcus was admitted to ICU. The cause of his injuries was in fact later attributed to an assault by bikers who fled the scene as EMS arrived, as deduced by Daisy Dukakis and Katt Vincent. This story is still ongoing as his closest friends await his return from ICU and hope that he returns to them the same way he left them. Upon Marcus's return, his friends found that he remembered very little. Some friends turned away, some wanted to help him get back to where he was like Daisy Dukakis and Charlie Spresso. The story continues.... Relationships Daisy Dukakis: Daisy’s previous relationship advisor. The pioneer of #Dailey. Close friends. Sybil Shepard: Marcus's news buddy/driver (Her driving sucks by the way). [[Katt Vincent|'Katt Vincent']]: Marcus’ favourite Neko Power Ranger Harvey Normandy: Being a dirty Kiwi isn’t easy, unless there’s a dirtier Aussie nearby. A friendship based on mutual hate and epic banter. = Information provided by Deliquescent = Category:Male